Telltale
by cloudsallaround
Summary: Amu and Nagihiko visit the love-knot temple again. Amuhiko requested one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Oh bah. Again ? Ah. Dunt. Owne. *sees lawyers stalking towards hiwiwy* eek ! Okay, okay ! **_**I do not own **_**Shugo Chara! Now go away. Jeez. Not you ! the lawyers ! please stay and read ?  
****A/N: Requested by rebeccasanfujiejilvr ! I'm sorry it took me so long to write (even though I promised it would be done… last week) and that I couldn't use your exact dialogue, but I hope you like it anyway :D This is so not my best work, but the situation is so damn awkward I didn't know what to do with it !! XD  
****  
_telltale; literally, tell your tale... or actually, your secrets.  
You up for it?_**

**xxx**

Wind ruffled their hair as Nagihiko and Amu made their way through the path. The wind pulled loose several leaves, twirling them around them in a green-brown dance.  
Amu inhaled deeply, "Ah, the air's so fresh here! What do you thing, Nagi?" she asked, as she skipped and twirled in the wind, as if joining the leaves in their dance.  
"It certainly is beautiful, Amu-chan," he agreed, smiling at the pirouetting girl, though she couldn't see it.  
Suddenly, the girl stumbled, but before her friend could steady her, she balanced herself against a tree. Patting it as if it had done her a great favor, she looked around, before grinning at him, "Look, we're at the temple grounds!"

Like she said, they had just exited the path and entered the grounds it flowed into. The lush, unorganized green made way for neatly thought-out terrain.

"What are you going to wish for, Nagi?" Amu asked when they were nearing the temple.

He poked her cheek with a wink, "You aren't supposed to say what you wish for, Amu-chan. But I have another idea for today. Besides from wishing for something here, you can also confess something. After that, you have to say what you confessed. You up for it?"  
After some protest, Amu agreed hesitatingly, and they both clapped their hands together at the temple, mouthing something unintelligible with tight-shut eyes.

Opening their eyes again, they stepped out of the shelter of the temple roof. Nagihiko smiled at Amu, "What did you confess, Amu-chan?"  
Her eyes flickered to his for a second, before she looked away, "You go first." she said, a faint blush lighting up her cheeks.  
He nodded at her, looking at her intensely. As she watched him curiously, he walked a few steps away from her, so he could face her properly.

"I have two things I need to tell you. One year ago, I told you there was a girl I was interested in, right? And that I'd watch over her?"  
Amu nodded in answer.  
"And.. aah, how do I say this?" he ran a hand through his long hair, breaking eye-contact for a split second, "Well, I might as well say it outright, right?"  
She nodded again, offering a confused, "Right."  
"In that case, Amu-chan.." he grinned at Amu, "I'm Nadeshiko, and Nadeshiko is me."  
This took her by surprise.  
".._What?_" she asked, looking up at him, eyes clouded with confusion, "Are you saying.. you're the same person?"  
He nodded.  
She looked shocked, but held herself back from asking more questions.  
Though she looked like she wanted to talk about the topic more, she had a vague insistence in her head to move on, "And what was the second thing?"

He grinned at her again, and in a few steps, he was standing right in front of her.  
"Na-Nagihiko!" Amu stuttered, face as red as her hairclips, "Wh-what are you doing?!"  
His grin closed into a sweet smile, tilting his forehead till it rested against hers, his eyelashes lowering to a half-close.  
"To be honest, Amu-chan.." he murmured, as he was close enough to speak very softly, "The second thing is, that that girl I was interested in.. is you."

Amu opened her mouth to say something, but he rested a finger on her lips to silence her.  
Once that worked, and she just stared at him with big eyes, he continued, "But, that interest has changed into something else now."  
He opened his eyes fully again to stare at her intensely, "I like, no, _love_ you, Hinamori Amu."

She didn't know how he did it, but Nagihiko seemed to be completely at ease with himself. Quite unlike her, with her widened eyes, open-hanging mouth of shock, and red tint.  
When she thought about how the heck he could do that, she mind kept returning to one solution; _he knows. Heknowsheknowshekons oh _god _he knows._ She thought she'd been discreet about it. Happiness surged through her whole body, reaching to the tips of her toes, traveling trough her limbs, taking away her blush on her face, replacing the shocked light in her eyes with a soft expression.

"So," he said easily, "What did you confess?"  
Just as easily, she pressed her lips against his for a short moment.  
Pulling back, she asked him, "Is that enough for an answer?"  
Smiling broadly, Nagihiko, pulled back as well.

Suddenly, several raindrops landed on their heads. Followed by some more.  
Before they knew it, it was pouring, drenching them both to the bone.  
Amu adopted a weird expression, soaked hair sticking to her equally soaked face, "Could this possible mean the heavens are crying because of this?"  
A laughing Nagihiko pulled her by the hand to seek shelter in the temple.

And then maybe kiss some more.

**xxx**

Please R&R ! Which stands for.. well, I think it stands for Read&Review, and **not** Read&Run !!  
(and as always, if you know a better title for this... thing, please let me know!)


End file.
